


Mistletoe Baby

by Nameless_Skeleton, Sin_Cognito



Category: Underfrick - Fandom, Undershag - Fandom
Genre: Ecto body, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Skeleton/pseuds/Nameless_Skeleton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Red is very horny  and  very pregnant. He wants to have sex with Blue but Blue refused to do it with him until after the baby is born. Not having sex with Blue is pissing him off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS, FUCK OFF !!! YOU DO NOT HAVE AUTHORIZATION OR PERMISSION TO READ MY STORIES !! BY ACCESSING MY STORIES, YOU AGREE TO COMPLY WITH ALL THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS. BY READING,YOU ARE STATING THAT:
> 
> \- UNDER PENALTY OF PERJURY, YOU ARE 18 YEARS OF AGE.  
\- NUDITY AND EXPLICIT DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY DOES NOT OFFEND YOU.  
\- YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ENSURING THAT ALL PERSONS WHO ACCESS THESE STORIES THROUGH YOUR INTERNET CONNECTION ARE 18 YEARS OF AGE.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Sin_Cognito and I wrote this fic together about . . . a year ago maybe? Sin_Cognito is SO SWEET and TALENTED! They're writing and art is BEAUTIFUL!!! Okay I’ll shut now… :P
> 
> We gave each other prompts. Cognito gave me : Cherryberry with the trope of Male pregnancy and Mistletoe. 
> 
> I read fics in this style before and decided to give it a try….I’m not very good at it… but hey! I’m learning. It’s in Red’s point of view most the time. His thoughts will be between (Apostrophes).
> 
> Chapter 1 : Written by me  
Chapter 2 : Written by Cognito

( I…am SO…. HORNY….but NOOOOO….I can’t have SEX because BLUE got me fucking PREGNANT !! If I had known there was fucking fifty fifty chance that of EITHER of us could get knocked up… I’d never have had soul sex in the first place!!…..FOUR…. FUCKING…. WEEKS …..NO SEX…..AND NO MASTURBATION EITHER!!….I swear to GOD….as soon as this baby is out….Blue and I…are gonna FUCK!! )

“Hey Red.” Blue smiles sweetly.

“Hey….” Red pouts. He flips over so that his skull is facing the back of the couch. He doesn’t want to look at Blue….his smile drives him crazy!

Blue whimpers sadly. “ How…how are you feeling? ”

“…..fine….”

“ Is there…anything I can do for you?…”

“ Yeah…but you ain’t gonna do it….” Red says under his breath.

“ Huh? Did you say something?”

“ No…,” Red turns slightly toward Blue “…I don’t need anything …..thanks….” He turns back around and growls quietly.

“Hmmm…..”

(…Oh god…..don’t whimper like that…..!! )

He hears Blue walk away….A few minutes later, he hears Blue walk back into the living room….then out….then in….out….and back in. He also hears him…doing something…

( What the fuck is he doing??? )

Red flips around on the couch to see what Blue is up too. As soon as he turns around, Blue sits down the other end of the couch.

“Hey Red?”

“ Yeah? ”

“ Wanna snuggle?”

(….shit….)

Red growls then says “ Sure….” He moves so that Blue can lay behind him on the couch.

Blue giggles happily. Carefully, he gets behind Red and hugs him. He moans sweetly as he nuzzles his cheekbone against Red’s back.

(…Fuck fuck fuck….!….Don’t….fucking do that…!)

“ Hey Red…?”

“Y…Yeah?”

“Look up.” He whispers.

“Huh?”

Again….Blue whispers “Look… up.”

Red lets out an irritated sigh before looking up. “W….What’s that?”

“It’s Mistletoe…You know what that means right?”

“Uhhhh…..”

“ We have to kiss because we’re under the Mistletoe.”

“W…What?! That’s a Christmas thing! It’s fucking JANUARY!”

Blue frowns. “ Red….language.”

Red growls then says “Whatever! I….” He sighs and lowers his voice. “ I don’t care…” He quickly plops his head onto the couch.

Blue sighs, lifts himself and turns Red toward him. “ You don’t…. want to kiss me?”

(….FUCK…!..)

“ I…I know it’s not Christmas but….I thought…..it’d be romantic…” With his slendy, small fingers…Blue caresses Red’s cheekbone. He moves closer…and closer but doesn’t kiss him… “ May I…?” He asks in a breathy and hushed voice.

Red breathes heavily and trembles….He wants Blue so bad…. “ Y…Yeah….”

Blue slips his tongue into Red’s. He kisses him deeply….slowly….and lovingly.

(….Oh god….I…I can’t take this…!)

Red breaks the kiss and covers his mouth. “ T…that’s enough….!”His cheekbones are flushed. That kiss….EVERYTHING….is too much.

“It’s okay Red…..We can do it….if you want….”

“W…wait what?!?! DO IT DO IT???”

“ Mhmmm” Blue nods.

“B…BUT…You…You said-”

“ I know….You see….I….I thought….doing it might hurt the baby….but….I looked it up and….well….”

“Well….what…?”

“ I…learned that….you…can have sex ….even though you’re pregnant…”

Red gasps. “R…REALLY??”

(…We….WE CAN HAVE SEX?!?!)

“ Ahuh” Blue giggles and smiles for a moment. “ B-BUT… it….umm….it… might feel uncomfortable for you…..because-”

Without warning, Red pulls Blue towards him. He kisses Blue suddenly…..but passionately.

“Ahh….R-”

Again, Red kisses Blue suddenly! He moans and grinds his body against Blue’s….He breaks the kiss and pants for while. “…..Fuck me Blue….”

“R-Red…!”

“ I know….language… I don’t care just… FUCK ME…Please….I…I need you….so fucking much…!!….Please Blue…..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is still very pregnant . . .BUT not pissed off cuz he can do it with Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sin-Cognito : Whoo ! This is the second part of Insansity and I’s drabble challenge !
> 
> I tried really really very really hard with the writing style to match with yours ! It’s not perfect, but I truly did my best and I’m not too displeased with it !
> 
> Me : Did a awesome job! I wonder if I could rewrite the prompt you gave me better now. Wait and see I guess.
> 
> (This chapter was written by Sin-Cognito)

(Look at that preeetty little butt, moving to the beat just for me. Yeah Blue that’s it shake that ass. Ugh… I want to push my cock inside right fucking now but… I can’t even summon it while I’m pregnant… I can’t wait for this pregnancy to be over. I want to meet our baby and… and then… I’ll F U C K Blue like he’s never been fucked before. He won’t be able to walk straight for a week… Aah but I still have to wait. One week, the doctors said. ONE week. Well, in the meantime I can still pay him back for all the times he teased me.)

“MWEH?! Red! What’re y- AH!” Blue jumps from the kitchen counter where he was preparing dinner. Red shoves his hands inside Blue’s pants.

“Mmmh Blue I love your tiny ass. I love kneading your magic like this.”

“Mwehehe, Red are you happy to see me or is that your pregnant belly I can feel in my back?”

“You can’t even imagine how fucking sexy you are. Moving your lil’ ass, just for me…” Red leans in to whisper next to Blue’s head. “I want to fuck you Blue, to wreck you until you scream my name.”

“L-angua…ge! Ah!” Blue trembles from Red’s rutting. Red manipulates him so that Blue lies on his back. “Red w-wait!”

“Doncha worry baby Blue, I know I can’t form a cock and ravish you just yet… But… I can do this!” Red shoves Blue’s pants down and licks his pelvis.

“Aaah… Red… K-keep licking… Mmmmh it feels good…” Blue lets his head drop on the counter.

“It’s been a while since… I’ve been able to taste you like this…”

(What with you always forming a cock to go with my permanent pussy…)

The thought makes Red moan.

“OoOoh Red! You drive me crazy!”

“Yeah? You like that? When I push my tongue inside your sweet pussy?”

“Yes! Yes!”

“You got it baby!”

Red kneels down in front of the counter and places Blue’s legs on his shoulders.

(Ugh it’s not the best position with my belly… I have to be careful…)

“Red, you okay?”

“Yes, Blue…I’m fine.”

“No, I mean… Are you okay?”

(Why is he asking me that? And why does he look worried?)

“Oh my God Red!”

“What?! What?!!”

Red frantically checks Blue for anything alarming, but finds nothing.

“Look up.” Blue whispers.

“Wut?”

Blue snorts. “You don’t learn, do you?” He whispers again. “Look. Up.”

Red finally looks up. “Are you kidding me?”

“It’s Mistletoe kissing time!”

“FUCK BLUE WE’RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AUGUST!!!” Red growls but still leans forward to kiss Blue.

“Who said we couldn’t be romantic in August?”

Their kiss is sweet and pure at first, but soon turns hot and hungry.

“Definitely not me…”

Red leans in to kiss Blue again, but Blue stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Red wait…” (WHAT AGAIN?!) “Are you… Okay? Oh my God, Red!”

“Ha ha, nope, you won’t fool me again-” A sudden slash of pain interrupts him. “What the fuck is… that…”

Liquid escapes from between his legs.

“Okay Red don’t panic!! I’m… uhh… Oh my God… I’m calling an ambulance!! Yes! I’m gonna do just that! Stay here! Don’t move!” Blue quickly escapes to the living room to use the landline.

The baby is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End . . . .for now . Maybe later Cognito and I will add to this.


End file.
